


Sincerely Yours

by yslgucci



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Celebrity Louis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm really really sorry, Light depression, M/M, Ordinary Harry, Semi AU, Slow Build, and amazing, btw don't hate on kendall!!, h/l - Freeform, harry's a little miserable, i actually like her in irl but in this fic at least bear with her, i think, i'm guessing??, it's not exactly an au, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, oh and, okay maybe he really is, okay please go on ily, please give this a shot, she's vv kind here okay, sorry I suck at tagging, there's also
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yslgucci/pseuds/yslgucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is from a broken family, and finds comfort in his favorite boyband, One Direction, particularly one of the members, Louis Tomlinson. He's been in love with him for as long as he can remember. He'd been there ever since Louis had auditioned for The X Factor, and now the latter and his best mates are the biggest boyband in the world. Harry loved the fact that he was only two years younger than the artist, and he always imagined scenes where he would be going on cute dates with him. But he thought he was hopeless, why would Louis even notice him, much less want him? The fandom and Harry himself are ninety-nine percent sure that Louis is closeted, but that doesn't guarantee anything. His love for Louis isn't some shallow crush. He knows that, and he knows it's something more. It would have been nice to be able to wake up next to him like he'd always dreamed. But he didn't know what was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely Yours

Harry Styles is from a broken family. It all happened so fast, and on his ninth birthday. He'd been trying to sleep, and was alone since Gemma, his older sister, went to another birthday party - her best friend's to be exact - after giving him a goodnight kiss. His parents were out because something came up at work. The gates creaked as they opened, his family's car rumbling as it went and was parked. His window was slightly open, and his room (that he shared with his sister as well), was near the garage. He heard loud, angry voices from downstairs, and recognized it has his parents'. Then a sudden slap echoed through the still house. He froze, and hurriedly tugged the soft blanket over his head, holding his favourite stuffed toy close. He felt heavy steps getting nearer, then his parents came in. He didn't know whether it was because they didn't notice him or just didn't care, but still, they were shouting at one another.

 

"You're disgusting! How could you do such a thing?!" Anne, his mother, shrieked. He bit his lip to prevent himself from letting out a whimper. "And to think that our son just had his birthday! I can't believe you!"

 

"I didn't know-"

 

"That what? There's always a possibility, Desmond! I'm so... I'm..." Anne broke down, crying her eyes out as she buried her face in her hands.

 

"Anne, I'm so sorry-"

 

"Sorry doesn't cut it. It doesn't change anything. It's there. We can't do anything about it now. I thought you loved us." Harry's trembling worsened, the reason they're fighting is unknown to him, but he knows he doesn't like it.

 

"I do-"

 

"You lie."

 

"I promise I do, Anne, please-" He couldn't take it anymore, so he decided to act, as best as he can.

 

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" He mumbled as he sat up, only beginning to turn to them, but once he did, they had their arms around each other.

 

"Go back to sleep, hun. Everything's alright." Anne told him almost soothingly. Des, in turn, smiled at him. Harry nearly believed it. He rubbed his eyes for good measure, but he was too scared to continue. He could only nod and did as told.

 

Now that his parents knew he was aware of them arguing, they left the room. What they didn't know was that their son started to sob as quietly as he could. _'Why did they have to enter our room only to fight?'_ He thought. He could still hear their screaming and yelling, and he just wanted it to end.

 

After what felt like years, Gemma burst into the room, frantic, and she scooped him up in her arms. "Oh Harry, don't cry. It's okay, it's okay. We're gonna be okay." He looked up at her with wide, teary eyes. "B-But.. m-mum and d-dad... th-they're..." She hushed him softly. "I know, I know. Harry I'm so sorry I didn't come home sooner. I'm sorry I left." Her little brother shook his head. "I-It was your b-best friend's birthday p-party, o-of course you'll h-have to g-go... i-it's okay..." He murmured, trying to be as small as he could so that his sister enveloped him into her embrace. "I'm still sorry, I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Harry. Please forgive me?" He clutched onto her, "I-I f-forgive you."

;

Harry grew older, and he's now sixteen. He always gives anyone he meets a charming smile in hopes he would give a good first impression. He lives with his mum and Gemma, and he's not as close with his dad. They talk, he guesses, but it's usually just a chat, nothing deep. They all had at least accepted him when he came out to them, which was a big relief for him. He tries to keep up with school and himself, because ever since his ninth birthday, things aren't the same. He's greatly affected but he likes to think that he's okay, when really he's not. He hurts himself, but he decides to ignore his intense and aggressive emotions by studying. He's got nothing better to do, but he does like taking pictures and singing.

 

Singing. He just doesn't like it, he loves it. Writes songs at times even. He's not sporty but he isn't your typical teenage boy. His thoughts always create an ocean in his mind — whether it'd be calm or stormy. It's especially dangerous when he's alone, but he's dealt with it millions of times. It's just he doesn't know if he's dealing with it right, or if he's dealing with it at all.

 

But he knows he has friends to count on — Kendall and Cara. He met Kendall first back then in sixth grade, her being the new student at their school. She was shy and reserved, but she gradually showed the "true" Kendall. She's very supportive and accepted Harry with open arms, but Harry doesn't know if it's because she trusted him or if it's just her. Maybe both but he never really asked. Cara was next, in seventh grade this time. She'd helped him out countless times. She always defended him when she could, listened when he needed it, gave him advice when he was lost, and embraced him. Kendall and Cara got along very well and blended nicely together. They became best friends in no time. He trusted them lots, and knew they were real. They weren't those friends who didn't check up on you because they were too "busy", even just to say hi, or those that just make small talk, or those that come up to you only when they need you. Both of them know his background, and handle his breakdowns well. He usually cries about his family still, that he should've done something to keep his life from becoming miserable family wise. He cries when he realizes he's hurt himself, and feels so shameful when he thinks about the very tiny cells that try everything they can to keep him healthy, happy and alive, and sometimes he just thinks he shouldn't have it at all. He cries when he questions himself what he could've done to deserve any of it, any of the agony the separation of his parents brought, and the what ifs and eventually, everything else that was wrong at the moment. But Kendall and Cara learned to keep him going throughout the time they've spent together. And at the back of his mind, he knew they'd never truly leave each other.

 

In school, he was liked and adored but he wasn't all that popular. He was bullied (verbally), but he always tried his best to stand up for himself, and when he couldn't take it anymore, Kendall and Cara got his back, they were usually near him almost at all times. They're protective and treated each other like family. With that aside, Harry didn't mind not being popular at all since he'd rather keep a low profile. Don't want anyone finding out about those fan accounts.

 

Speaking of fan accounts, he's obviously a fanboy. A true, dedicated fan of the world's biggest boyband — One Direction.

 

He's been in love since the X Factor, where the lads had auditioned. He's taken a liking to the oldest band member, Louis William Tomlinson. He was delighted when he found out he himself isn't too young for him, in fact, he thought two years was a good gap. The boys are very dear to him, and he'd do almost anything for them. He considered himself blessed when he realized that Louis' home, Doncaster, wasn't even that far from his own. He had visited it once, but that of course was before he knew about him.

 

They, the members (or as Harry loved to call them, his "sons"), made him happier than most. Just the thought of their existence, that they live, and that he knew they'd be amazing, made him ecstatic. He knew they were going to prove anyone who doubted them wrong. He knew they were for infinity.

 

Back to those fan accounts, he'd made them quite early. He created them as soon as he became infatuated with Louis, and then slowly, the other members too.

 

He made a twitter, tumblr, and instagram. In each app, he had two accounts; one for himself and one for the boys.

 

Instantly, he had _louistomlinson_ as his username for all fan accounts. As for his personals, he simply used his name. It's just his twitter had an added underscore so it would be the same format as Louis' username.

 

"We're married." Harry had muttered to himself.

 

During months and months of being part of the growing (One Direction) family, he was gaining followers, his posts increased, and other fans adored him because he had been so loyal to the boys. Even when there was so much drama in the fandom, he held on tight. The lads drove him insane but they calmed him down, too.

 

Time passed and he couldn't believe he's eighteen, but he is. And what was more unbelievable was that he got something better than concert tickets and backstage passes.


End file.
